The Concert
by SQ.happiness
Summary: Emma and Regina meet at a concert. They try to make Regina's ex jelly by making out in front of him at the concert. they keep in touch, but something horrible happens, and emma needs to save the beautiful brunette she just met. [swanqueen, A, rated M, happy ending]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just a thing that came to me when I was at a Maroon 5 concert so I just wrote it down.**

 **Reviews would be amazing, so please!**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. I have dyslexia so please ignore any typos! Please enjoy!**

(This story may look familiar since it's a somewhat beta'd and enhanced republish.)

"What about this shirt?" Henry asked Emma as she spun around to see.

"Yeah, that looks good," she gave him a thumbs up and nodded.

"Awesome," he said and disappeared back into his room.

Henry wanted to go to the Maroon 5 concert. Why? Good question. He didn't even listen to them that much. But as the concert got closer, Emma began to understand his sudden interest. It was because Grace was going too. She is Henry's crush. As a result, she had bought tickets to see the band for him and herself. So tonight they were going to a Maroon 5 concert simply because Henry's crush was going.

"Alright," Emma said as she put her empty coffee mug in the sink. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep," Henry replied as he walked out of his room.

"Alright," Emma put her red jacket on and gathered her keys to the car.

"Ma, you have the tickets?"

"Yeah, right here," the blonde held them up for the pre-teen to see and put them back in her pocket.

SQSQSQSQ

The line was longer than they had expected. Emma watched Henry look at the other people around them. Almost everybody had a Maroon 5 t-shirt. Conversations around them all centered on either their favorite song or how gorgeous the lead singer was. Emma debated whether she wanted to buy any souvenirs or snacks from the vendors surrounding them. At least it was a nice evening, not to warm or too chilly.

"Wow," Henry said as they walked into the concert hall. "This place is big!" He said as he gawked at the venue with his mouth agape.

"Yeah, I think 8000 people can fit in this place."

Once inside, they could hear various instruments coming from backstage as the band performed their sound checks.

Henry's phone bleeped and he looked at his screen.

"From the smile on your face I assume that it's Grace texting you?"

"Yeah," Henry answered absently. "She saved us a seat." He smiled.

" _Aww_ , that's sweet."

Henry blushed and nodded. He started walking to the seats right near the front of the stage.

Finally they found his crush and Henry couldn't keep the smile from his face. He took the seat next to Grace, of course, and Emma sat next to him.

In front of the kids was a man with what looked to be his friend. They were goofing around and laughing out loud, being obnoxious. The seat right in front of Emma was still empty though, but there was a short denim jacket placed on it.

The lights dimmed, multi-colored lights started flashing and people started screaming with enthusiasm.

A dark figure entered the row and took the seat in front of the blonde. It was a woman judging by the curves of the body. The man stopped talking to his friend, however just to glare at the woman.

Emma rolled her eyes at the jerk and just focused on the concert.

SQSQSQ

They were playing the song 'This love' and Emma heard the man in front of her sing along out loud, singing to the woman next to him. But not in a nice way.

The man was singing the part,

 _'This love is taking its toll on me'_

Rudely, in her face.

 _'She said goodbye, too many times before'_

He waved his hand to her like he was saying that she should fuck off.

She grabbed her jacket and left. "What an asshole." Emma mumbled to herself.

The rest of the show was very good. The guys went off stage but thankfully Henry had looked up the set list before the show so they knew that they were going to play another four songs.

"Henry, I need to pee now, before it's too busy after the show," Emma said to him.

Henry nodded and Emma walked away to the bathroom. It was surprisingly empty in the hallways of the concert hall. Only a few stragglers were around gathered at the concession stands, everyone was apparently watching the show.

Emma stepped into the bathroom, and found a woman crying. She stopped and took a second to make sure it wasn't an emergency. However, she felt her heart stop. It was her, the woman that had the seat in front of Emma, the woman that had walked away. And she was gorgeous.

Emma took a small breath and walked towards the woman slowly. "Are you okay?" Emma asked, a bit unsurely.

"I'm fine," the woman sniffled and tried to dry her eyes with her hands.

"You're in the seat in front of me," Emma informed as she stopped walking and just looked at the woman. "I… saw you leave," Emma grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to the brunette, so she could dry her eyes.

The brunette looked at her with a strange look on her face, one that Emma couldn't decipher. She looked at the scrunched up paper for a second and then slowly grabbed it from Emma's hands and started patting her eyes.

"Thank you," the brunette said surprised. "So, are you following me because of him or something?" She huffed.

Emma snorted, "As if! No, I needed to like get some fresh air." She hadn't really needed to pee; she had just needed to get away from the crowd for a breather.

"Not much fresh air in a public bathroom but, well, that's good to know," the brunette joked as she gave her a shy smile.

"I don't mean to like, be rude or anything but that guy seems like an asshole," Emma said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the sink.

The brunette smiled weakly, "well, I have to agree with you. Turns out, he's that and much worse." The woman said with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Emma mumbled, not knowing what to say to the distraught lady. _'Wow, I really wish I could hug her right now.'_

Both women were silent for a while. There was nothing more they had to say regarding the matter.

"So, what is it you do?" The brunette asked. "I can't imagine you having a desk job with those." She grinned and pointed to Emma's muscular arms.

Emma smirked and looked at her limbs which were being nicely shown off by her shirt. "I'm a firefighter." She said proudly.

The brunette's left eyebrow raised in surprise. "Well, I must say, I'm impressed."

Emma smiled at the woman and their eyes locked. "Well..." Emma said dropping her voice, "if you ever need someone to save you, just call me." She winked.

"I'll remember that," the brunette said, lowering her voice as well.

Emma smiled, "Come on" she said to the brunette. "You can stand with me instead," she smiled and nodded her head to where the concert was.

The brunette smiled and threw the tissue away, looking in the mirror.

Emma laughed out loud. "You look great," she said, taking the woman away from the mirror as she placed her hands on the woman's shoulders. Emma then moved her right hand onto the woman's cheek and moved her thumb to clean some of the leftover mascara from underneath her eye. "For someone who was just crying, you look incredibly amazing." Emma said with a wink.

"Are you flirting with me?" The brunette asked shyly.

"What if I was?" Emma asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

The woman's smile grew a little bigger. "I don't know," was the bashful response, but not once breaking the eye contact between them.

Emma giggled, "Come on." She repeated and took the woman's hand, leading her out of the bathroom.

"We could make him jealous, you know," Emma suggested as they walked back to their seats.

"Oh really?" The woman said with a smile on her face. "How? I don't even know your name." She grinned.

Emma stopped walking, and looked at the woman. "Hi, I'm Emma." Emma smiled.

The woman chuckled. "Hello, I'm Regina."

"Regina," Emma whispered. "Nice name." She said as she slowly started walking again.

"Thank you, Emma" the brunette said with a smirk.

Hand in hand they walked back. When they got to Emma's chair, she pulled Regina so that they were standing really close to each other, bodies touching. The man in the seat in front of them turned his head and noticed Regina standing next to Emma. But he acted like he couldn't care less, which made Emma livid.

Shaking her head she turned to Regina. "Who is he, anyways?" She asked as she leaned closer to the brunette's ear to be heard.

"Well, up until five minutes ago, he _was_ my fiancé." Regina said, taking an engagement ring that looked like it had been found at the bottom of a cereal box, out off her pocket.

"Holy shit," Emma muttered as her eyes almost fell out of her skull as she saw the cheap ring. Dude didn't even have the decency to buy a proper diamond!

"I think I'm going to flush it," Regina grinned.

"Nah, I think I've got a better idea," Emma smiled.

She took the ring out of Regina's hand and tapped the man on his shoulder. He looked at her with an angry look, the scowl further marring his already unpleasant face. Emma smiled sweetly and showed him the ring. The man just looked at the ring, unconcerned, with a raised eyebrow and looked back to Emma. Emma sighed and shoved the ring into the man's breast pocket of his shirt. She turned back to Regina. She slipped her arms around the woman's waist and crashed their lips together.

Emma felt Regina gasp against her lips, but a moment later she felt the woman's arms slip around her neck. Emma smiled and Regina took advantage of that, slipping her tongue inside Emma's mouth. She held Regina tighter and her hands started to roam the brunette's back a bit.

Their tongues battled, both pushing their tongues in the other one's mouth trying to get the upper hand. The man in the row in front of them was long forgotten.

Both of the women slowly separated from the intense kiss, which was then followed by a series of short kisses pressed on each other's lips.

Emma rested their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath, both smiling. Regina still had her arms around Emma's neck and Emma's were wrapped around the smaller woman's waist.

Emma smiled and pressed another kiss on the plump lips of the brunette.

With a smile Regina returned another kiss to Emma's lips.

Regina removed her arms from Emma's neck and rested her head on Emma's shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. She wrapped her arms around Emma's torso.

"I think I could do that every day," Emma admitted and kissed the top of Regina's head.

Emma saw the other woman bite her lip.

"Here," Regina said and gave her phone to Emma.

Emma grinned and entered her name in Regina's phone, and texted her own number so she would have Regina's as well. Giving the phone back, she wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist again.

Both women didn't let go of the other for the rest of the concert.

When the show was over, the guy in front of them left without looking back at them. Which made Emma angrier because Regina looked really sad. "He's an asshole. You deserve way better than him." She said to the brunette and pressed a kiss to the woman's temple.

Seeing Regina smile made Emma smile too. Emma wrapped her arms around the other woman again and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was sweet, longer and it was the kind that made you forget about everything and everyone around you. The kiss was slow but it went to heated, pretty fast.

"Mom?"

Emma pulled back at the sound of Henry's voice. But did not let go of the other woman.

"Yeah?" Emma asked as she turned her head around to see Henry holding Grace's hand with a big smile on his face. "Can we go and get some food? Grace's dad will pick us up and take us home again." He said.

"Um, yeah sure. Make your dad text me, okay Grace?" Emma instructed the kids.

"Awesome!" Henry said excitedly. "Thanks, Mom!" He said and walked away with Grace, hand in hand.

"You have a son?" She heard Regina ask. Emma's heart stopped for a moment.

"Yeah… I do," Emma said with an apologetic smile on her face. _'Damn, this is where she tells me she doesn't date people with kids.'_ Emma internally pouted.

"He looks like a wonderful kid," Regina smiled.

Emma looked surprised. She had expected Regina to turn around and run away from her. But she did the total opposite. Emma smiled and pressed her lips against the brunette's plump lips.

I would love to know what you think. I appreciate each and every comment. So go ahead and click that button!


	2. Chapter 2

**Concert**

 **Chapter 2: The Rescue**

 **I'm not a firefighter so I know there are many inaccuracies. Many creative licenses were used.**

"How about this?" Emma asked as she spun around in a pink dress for her friend to see.

" _Ooooh,_ I really like that, Ems," Ruby said.

"Really?" She was dubious as she looked down at the dress. "I don't know... I mean, it's soo..."

"Pink?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"Yeah."

Ruby laughed and shook her head. "Ems, you look hot, trust me, this one is good." Her brunette friend said.

"Okay, fine," Emma said with a smile on her face.

Emma was about to grab her heels when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and groaned as she saw it was the fire station calling. It must be bad since she still had almost 60 hours left before she had to start her next shift.

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Emma, you need to get to the station now! There's a business factory on fire and we need everyone. The fire is out of control and there are people trapped in the building!" David hollered through the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Emma said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Big fire, all hands on deck," Emma said as she ran into her room and threw off the pink dress and changed into her normal jeans and tank top, fast. _'So glad I never got to put on my makeup.'_ She thought as she rushed around through the strewn pile of clothes.

"I'll drive you," Ruby said as she got up from the couch and got her keys to her car.

"Thanks, Rubes, though I'm sure you're only doing it for a peek at the sexy calendar men, as you call them," Emma said as she took her phone and keys and ran out of the door.

Ruby drove like her life depended on it, while Emma called Regina.

"She's not picking up," Emma said, irritated. These kinds of situations always got her grumpy.

"Leave a message, then text her," Ruby suggested as she tried to concentrate on the road.

Emma nodded and typed a text.

'Hey Regina. I'm sorry but I have to cancel our date for tonight. There's a big fire and they need everyone in to help. I'm so sorry but I promise I will make it up to you!'

She hit the send button and put her phone away in her pocket. _'We're supposed to go out tonight. Shouldn't she be home?'_

"That sucks, though," Ruby said. "I mean, you meet a hot woman, make out with her, get her to go on a date with you and now you have to cancel."

"I know. It sucks like a motherfucker." Emma cussed as she looked angrily ahead.

She knew a lot more about the other woman now. They had been talking for about a week through texts and a long late night call. She learned that the woman was some big shot in the fashion industry and had her own clothing line. But Regina playfully refused to tell her the brand name. Emma didn't know Regina's last name plus she didn't want to Google her, she felt like that was a way of breaking trust or something.

She also found out that the brunette was only a couple of years older, she had one sister whom she doesn't talk to anymore, and her parents had died three years prior so she had no other family left.

The man she was with at the concert had been her boyfriend for five years. He had slept with her sister, hence the reason for their fallout. He had been an asshole to her for the past two years. Emma didn't understand why she had stayed with him for so long. But from the things Regina had told her, he had also slept with her best friend and he constantly embarrassed her. The topic would require more conversation before she'd understand.

Ruby arrived at the chaotic fire station and Emma jumped out of the car. "Thanks, Rubes." She shouted over her shoulder and ran into the station.

"Emma, you're on the last engine," David yelled. Emma nodded and ran to get her stuff. She changed her clothes as fast as lighting. She jumped into the last fire truck there was and they drove out of the fire station with sirens blaring.

Emma took her phone out of her pocket and tried calling Regina again. But her phone went straight to voicemail. Emma sighed and put it back. _'Should I be worried?'_

"What happened?" Emma asked David who had the seat next to her on the fire truck.

"We don't know yet. Maybe a machine that caught on fire, but engineering is already onsite and they're predicting the building is about to collapse. However, there are still some workers inside." David said. He took his phone out of his pocket. "August checked the list of people that had signed in today and about 90% have signed out as of right now."

"Alright, so 10% to save," Killian said with a smirk on his face as he finished gearing up.

"The main problem," David continued as he looked at the five people in the fire truck, ignoring Killian's quip. "Is that the building, structurally, has become extremely unstable." He said with a grim face. "If we go in, that means, _if_ it's safe for us to go inside, we will try and save as many people as possible. If it's not safe..." David didn't finish because they all knew what it meant.

They arrived at the smoking, burning building and saw a massive crowd standing behind a yellow police line. There were multiple news vans with reporters already transmitting live on camera.

The six people in total that were in the same truck as Emma, scrambled out. Emma was one of the crew that always went in as part of search and rescue. Many owed their lives to her. She had a unique ability of finding people. She saw other fire trucks from surrounding neighborhoods also lending a hand.

Emma ran to August who had the checklist. "August!" Emma yelled, as he was about to walk the other way.

August stopped and turned to Emma. "How many are still inside?" Emma asked the man.

"Only a few people but most are on the upper floors, the fifth level and higher." He said as he gave Emma the clipboard. "We've tried but so far, we can't safely get to them. The building's blueprint shows there's a back stairway but it's only accessible starting from the fifth floor."

Emma looked through the list of names printed on the piece of paper.

4th floor: Ally Smith

5th floor: Tim Darkest  
Sally Salt  
Prim Smith

6th floor: Denise Wood  
Jane Kingsley  
Earls Grey

7th floor: Regina Mills

Emma's heart dropped as she saw the last name on the list. "Regina Mills?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I was told she's the CEO of the business. It's some sort of fashion clothing line." August said. "There are quite a few of her employees that are concerned she hasn't made it out yet."

There was no way that it was a coincidence. Emma pushed the list back into August's hands, took her phone out of her pocket and gave it to August too. In a panic, she ran towards the fire bus. She grabbed a mask, an oxygen tank, and an axe out of the truck and ran towards the burning building, dodging around the other teams. She swung her oxygen tank onto her back and donned the mask that was connected to it.

"Emma, no!" She heard David yell but she wasn't listening. She needed to save Regina. There was no time for procedure. However, she knew there would probably be repercussions, especially since she didn't have her full gear on, including a radio. That alone called for disciplinary action. But it would be worth it.

Emma ran into the building and all she could see was smoke and chaos. "7th floor." She said to herself, as she ran towards the stairs and flew up, unclipping the flashlight that was always attached to her suit.

 _1st floor_. Emma tried to control her breath, not to use as much oxygen.

 _2nd floor._ Regina was her only focus.

 _3rd floor._ The fire had been working its way down and had reached that level. She encountered a few workers stumbling about. She stopped them, briefly.

"Did you guys come from the upper floors, higher than the fifth?"

"No." One of the men answered. "We were all on the fourth, fortunately, instead of our usual space. We were having a meeting. I tried to go back upstairs to check for more people but the flames are too much."

She gave them her flashlight and pointed them towards the exit. She knew the rest of the crew couldn't be far behind her. Coughing loudly, she ran faster to the next floor.

 _4th floor._ Emma was breathing hard right now. However, thanks to the adrenaline and her workout regimen, she could run faster and longer, even carrying the forty pounds worth of gear on her.

 _5th floor._ The wall of flames confirmed what the workers had said.

Come on Emma, think. She looked around, desperately searching for an answer. When it finally came to her, she hoped she had the strength for it.

She climbed over the railing and used her axe to help her hang on as her legs dangled in the air. She cursed her haste for forgetting her gloves. The railing was too hot for her to hold so she had to use her legs and momentum as she inched the axe along it. Hoping her grip wouldn't give out, dropping her from five stories high. If she could just get passed the flames…

After what felt like forever, she was able to reach up with her left hand and grab hold of the metal and hoist herself over. Using her axe again, she swung at the drywall, creating her own doorway.

 _6th floor._ "You're almost there." She mumbled to herself. "One more."

 _7th floor._

Emma finally made it, coughing and trying to see through the smoke. It was a big administration floor. With a lot of offices and Emma ran around like crazy, forgetting her training, looking in all the rooms to find the brunette woman.

She ran from room to room with thick black smoke all around and the scorching heat of the open flames, burning.

Kicking in doors and throwing aside desks that had fallen down from the floor above. Leaving the room as the other woman wasn't there and going to the next room to look for her.

"God, please be here," Emma said to herself as she got to the last door.

Emma kicked in the door and a large smoke cloud came out of the office. Coughing, Emma walked through the door; navigating around a big pile of beams that had fallen through the roof.

Emma walked through the room, no one was there. _'Maybe she made it out and just never checked in with anyone?'_ With a sigh Emma walked past the desk and-

"Regina?" Emma whispered. There was an arm showing from behind the door.

Emma ran to the door and looked behind it, Regina was on the ground. Eyes closed, a bit of blood on her head.

Emma took her oxygen mask off and placed it on Regina's face. Coughing in earnest now, without her mask, Emma took Regina in her arms, bridle style.

A groan came from Regina as she started to breathe in clean air again. Emma ran to the stairs with the brunette in her arms.

"Emma?" She heard a groan from the woman in her arms again.

 _5th floor._

Coughing, Emma looked down at Regina. "Hey beautiful." Emma smiled "I'm gonna set you down for a bit, okay?" The woman only nodded.

Emma gently lowered Regina and got to work shoving aside all the boxes and what-not that was blocking the door to the back stairway. She had no idea how the building had passed inspection. Once she had cleared all the shit out, she went back to her girl.

Seeing Regina smile shyly made Emma beam and gave her the bit of hope that she needed. "Hey." The brunette said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's neck. Emma picked her back up and started running again down the stairs.

 _4th floor._

Emma coughed and slowed down, exhausted from all of the physical exertion and all the smoke she had inhaled.

"Emmaaaa," she heard David yell.

Emma looked and saw David and Killian running toward her. Emma coughed and she started to lose her balance a bit, already feeling light headed because she had inhaled so much smoke.

David took Regina from her arms. Killian wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling down.

The last thing Emma saw was Regina's smile through the mask the brunette had on.

 **Please review! Don't be shy, click that button and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

 **so again, I'm sorry for my grammar, it sucks I know.. I'm really trying to make it as perfect as I can but it's hard to please try not to focus on that!**

 **All mistakes are mine and my beta's but we hope you still enjoy this chapter!**

Concert

Chapter 3

Emma awoke slowly to the low sound of a 'beep, beep' that seemed to go on and on. Her eyes were not open yet, she tried, but it just wasn't happening. She felt _something_ around her upper lip, going to her cheek and to behind her ears.

 _'Oh no,'_ Emma thought. _'I know where I am.'_

The thing she felt around her face was a tube for oxygen. The 'beep, beep' she kept hearing must be her heartbeat. But then, what's the thing she felt pressing against her left thigh?

Emma kept trying to open her eyes. After what felt like an eternity, but it probably was less than five minutes, she finally opened her eyes.

 _'Hospital, I figured.'_ The room was somewhat dark but a dim light was coming from a wall lamp in the corner of the room and also spilling in from the open door. It was night because when she looked outside the window through the partially open horizontal blinds, it was dark. The 'beep, beep' was definitely her heartbeat since the privacy curtain was pulled back, revealing an empty bed next to her.

A small table across from her was filled with flowers, a stuffed animal, and greeting cards. There was even a large 'Get Well Soon' mylar balloon happily floating in the corner.

And the weight pressing against her? Emma lifted her head to see what it was. Regina. She was asleep; her head on Emma's thigh, facing the firefighter, her arms were supporting her head on the blonde's leg.

Emma smiled and put her hand softly on the dark hair. Moving her fingers through it until she heard a soft groan coming from the woman asleep on her thigh. _'She's so pretty.'_

Brown eyes opened slowly, not really knowing what was going on yet. Emma saw the dark eyes begin to focus, and then they went wide from shock.

"Emma? You're awake!"

"Hey beautiful," Emma smiled, her hand now cupping Regina's cheek. Her voice was raspy, almost like a whisper. Probably from lack of use and all the smoke she had inhaled.

Before Emma could blink, two arms were wrapped around her neck. And a head was buried in her neck. Smiling, Emma, mindful of the IV line, put her arms around the older woman's torso.

Emma kissed Regina's cheek, kissing her way towards the other woman's mouth. Finally feeling the full plump lips of the brunette against hers again. The kiss was sweet and lovely. Both women pulled back a bit, and Emma wriggled a bit to her right in the bed. Taking Regina's hand, she pulled her down onto the bed.

"Emma," Regina yelped. "What are you doing?" She asked, giggling.

"Cuddling with you," Emma stated with a grin and took the blanket off the left side of the small bed.

Regina rolled her eyes and took her heels off and threw her blazer onto the chair beside them. With a smile, Regina crawled onto the bed. Emma smiled and cuddled into Regina.

"I was worried about you," Emma whispered in Regina's hair, wrapping her arms around the woman.

"And I was worried about _you_ ," Regina whispered back and turned her head to face Emma, thinking about the hours she had had to watch the blonde being in respiratory distress.

Emma smiled as she locked eyes with brown ones. She leaned in and kissed the brunette's lips again, pulling back with a smile after a couple of seconds. "Are you okay? What did the doctor say?" Emma asked against the woman's lips

"I'm good," Regina said. "Lungs are fine. Seems since I got knocked down and was low on the ground, I escaped most of the smoke."

Emma pressed another kiss to Regina's lips, feeling the woman's hand on her cheek.

"Just inhaled a tad bit and a bump on my head," Regina clarified, pecking Emma's lips again. "Not even a concussion. And you? How are you feeling?"

"Waaayyyy better now," Emma grinned and winked. Hearing Regina giggle made Emma feel butterflies inside. So she kissed the brunette again, feeling the other woman smile against her lips. Pulling back with a sigh, Regina leaned into Emma.

"How long have I been here?" Emma asked

"Three days," Regina answered, leaning her head on the blonde's chest and wrapping it around her waist.

Emma's eyes widened, "Three days! Oh my god. What about Henry?"

"He's been visiting." Regina said calmly. "He's been staying with Ruby; they have been visiting every day. Before school and after." Regina smiled. "Usually after dinner."

"Then I'll see him in the morning, I guess," Emma mused, kissing the other woman's temple.

"Yes you will," Regina confirmed.

"And how long have you been here?" Emma asked.

"Well, they had me stay here overnight the first night..." Regina said. She was laying half on top of Emma, her eyes looking up to peer into Emma's green ones.

Emma looked down into the dark brown eyes. "And...?" Emma prompted with a teasing smile. "You haven't gone home since?"

Regina didn't say anything; she just smiled and buried her head back into Emma's chest. Emma giggled and stroked her fingers through the dark hair. "Regina?"

 _"Hmm?"_ She heard Emma copy her hum and glanced up, into her eyes with sleepy looking eyes.

Emma smiled and leaned forward, kissing the plump lips again. "Goodnight," she whispered against Regina's lips.

"Goodnight, darling," she heard Regina whisper back against her lips. "Thank you for saving me," Regina said before the brunette's lips pressed against Emma's for a long, but sweet kiss. Smiling, both women pulled away and looked into each other's eyes for a moment longer.

"My savior," Regina sighed and pressed a short sweet kiss on the pink thin lips and laid her head back down on Emma's chest.

"Always," Emma kissed the top of the older woman's head before they both fell asleep.

 **SQSQSQSQ**

The next morning, Emma woke up to the sound of soft whispering and the feeling of an empty bed.

"Mom?" She heard a frightened boy's voice to her right.

Slowly Emma's eyes began to focus on the pre-teenage boy next to her bed. "Henry." she said with a smile

"Oh my god," Henry said and threw his arms around Emma. "I thought you were gonna die, Mom!"

Emma laughed, throwing her arms around her son's small body. "Of course not, who else am I gonna irritate then?" She said poking his side.

Henry laughed, pulled back, and sat down on the chair next to her right side of the bed.

Emma looked around the room, seeing Ruby standing there with a smile on her face.

"You're an idiot, you know that." She quipped.

"Well, I had to save her," Emma answered with a shy smile on her face. Looking around the room, but Regina wasn't there.

"She's gone home." Ruby informed her. "I told her to take a shower and get a change of clothes." She sat down on the other chair on the other side of the bed.

"Good," Emma exhaled in relief, thankful regina could get some rest now too.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" Henry asked her.

"Good. I'm feeling good." Emma turned to face him, taking Henry's hand in her own.

"I'm glad," Henry said with a smile. "Sorry, but I have to go to school, Mom" he apologized and got up.

"Alright," Emma nodded and pulled on Henry's hand to get a hug. "Have a good day."

"Thanks, Mom, you too," he smiled while hoisting his backpack around.

"Text me if you talk to the doctors about breaking out of this joint, okay?" Ruby said as she hugged Emma as well.

"I will," Emma smiled as she hugged her back. Ruby pulled away and put on her jacket, just as Regina walked into the room.

"Hello, Henry, Ruby," Regina smiled at both of them. Which made Emma smile as well. _'Looks like everyone knows each other.'_ Emma thought.

"Hey, Gina," Henry greeted as he walked towards her and hugged her. He turned around, "Bye Mom. See ya after school." He smiled, and with a little wave he walked out of the room.

"Bye, Ems. Bye, Regina." Ruby said as she subtly checked out the outfit Regina was wearing. A light grey dress with a black blazer and some black killer heels.

"Bye, Rubes," Emma laughed, noticing the once-over and tried to sit up in her hospital bed.

"Good morning," Regina smiled as she walked over to Emma's bed.

Emma smiled at the woman as she tried to put her pillow in the right place behind her back. "Morning."

"Here, let me help you with that," Regina said as she put her purse and a paper bag down on a chair and walked towards Emma.

Regina pressed the button to incline the bed and maneuvered the pillows up, helping Emma lean against them.

Taking Regina's hand in her own hand, "Hi," Emma murmured once she got settled.

"Hi," she heard Regina say, who then leaned forward and Emma sat up a bit to kiss the plump lips again. "I brought something for you." The brunette whispered against the blonde's lips.

With an eyebrow raised, she watched Regina walk to the chair and bring back the paper bag. "I asked the doctor and he said that this was alright." Regina smiled as she placed the bag on the cart beside the curtain and rolled it over to the bed. She then reached for the seat next to Emma.

Smiling, Emma moved aside in the bed so Regina could have more room to sit. With a grin she pulled Regina away from taking the chair. "Come sit with me?" Emma asked with puppy eyes.

With a grin Regina rolled her eyes, "Fine". Kicking her shoes off and throwing her blazer on the chair like the night before, Regina climbed onto the bed.

Emma smirked and wrapped her left arm around the brunette's shoulder and kissed her cheek. Feeling Regina lean into her more, she kissed her temple. "Do I smell food?" Emma grinned as Regina opened the paper bag.

With a laugh Regina nodded, taking out two coffees and two sandwiches.

"Oh my god," Emma said as she took the coffee Regina handed her. "You are the best!" She exclaimed and crashed her lips against the brunette's.

Regina laughed into the kiss. "Thank you, dear." She smiled and pulled back but she kissed the blonde again. "It's kind of... Well because we didn't get to go out on our date…" she trailed off, taking a strand of hair and putting it behind her ear. "So I thought-"

Emma cut the woman off with a soft kiss, a kiss that was just their lips moving over each other's. A kiss that made you forget about the world around you. Emma pulled back just a tiny bit, "You are perfect," Emma declared.

Regina smiled and pressed their lips together again, their coffees and sandwiches long forgotten as she put her arm around the blonde's neck.

 **Tell me about what you think! Click that button and comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Concert

Chapter 4: Hospital Breakout

Muffled conversations could be heard outside the door. An announcement called for a doctor to pick up internal line two. An aide, dressed in green scrubs walked into the room and picked up the remnants of breakfast.

"Careful," Regina warned as she held Emma's arms so she wouldn't fall down.

"I inhaled smoke," Emma joked with a grin. "There's nothing wrong with my arms or legs". But Emma hung on to the brunette's shoulder anyway, kissing her cheek as she finally stood up from the hospital bed.

Thankfully, she'd only had to stay one more night after she'd woken up just to be sure since symptoms could take time to develop. But chest x-rays had been taken and things seemed to be clear. So now Regina was going to take her home, not that Emma was complaining, of course. She wasn't going to miss the green tinted walls or that vague faint smell of shit that all hospitals had.

Luckily, the nurse had been in before and had helped Emma get dressed, because she didn't know what she would have done if Regina had insisted on helping her. I mean, if Regina was touching her naked skin, fingertips carelessly straying over sensitive parts, there was no saying what Emma's actions would have be. Emma smiled at the thought of Regina and her caressing each other sometime in the future. However, she imagined it wouldn't happen that day since the woman was treating her like she was made of porcelain. _'Maybe I can use my charms and convince her I'm ready?'_

"Alright," Regina whispered as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. "Let's get you home." The words were gently exhaled into her ear.

"Okay," Emma whispered back, goose bumps breaking out. She put her arm around the brunette's shoulder and pressed another kiss to her cheek, this time making a loud smacking noise.

Giggling, Regina turned her head and kissed the pink thin lips, properly. She helped Emma ease down onto the wheelchair, much to Emma's dismay. But hospital rules were hospital rules. Once they went through the front door and could ditch the chair, Regina helped the blonde stand up.

The bright sunny morning greeted the newly emerged couple. A family smiled at them as they walked passed them. The man was holding a gift bag that said 'New Mom Kit'.

"Which car is yours?" Emma asked as they walked over to the big parking lot.

"This one," Regina smiled as she edged towards a classy white jaguar.

"What the fuck?" Emma said, as she looked at the car with her mouth agape. "Jesus, Regina." Emma whistled and took a step back to admire the two-door coupe.

The brunette prepared to help her onto the passenger seat of the car, moving her purse out of the way.

"You don't have kids, do you?" She joked, already knowing the answer.

Regina unlocked and opened the passenger door. "No, I don't" she said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lips. "Get in the car."

Emma softly laughed and got in, barely hearing the door on the driver's side open and close. "This is _very_ , very nice." Emma complimented, looking around the leather interior.

"Thank you," Regina smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asked as she turned in her seat to face the other woman. Gently, she tucked a stray dark hair behind the woman's ear.

"Nothing," Regina shook her head but the sad smile was still in place. Turning in her own seat to face the blonde, she kissed her again. Pulling a bit back but still staying close to Emma, "I think it's pretty obvious I don't have anything or anyone to spend my money on." She said sadly, turning her eyes to her fingers as she played with the hem of Emma's shirt.

"Babe," Emma said softly. Regina's eyes snapped up and looked into Emma's. Smiling, Emma pressed a loving kiss on Regina's lips. "I'm so sorry that your fiancé didn't appreciate you, but just so you know, I don't care about your money." She whispered against her lips. "I didn't even know you had money until a few seconds ago." She smiled, brushing her lips against the brunette's, feeling Regina smile against her lips.

"Honey?" Regina returned with a playful grin on her lips and a raised eyebrow. "Haven't you noticed the clothes I've been wearing? Or what I'm wearing now?"

"I only noticed how good you look," Emma grinned, looking into brown eyes as their lips still brushed together. "And you look hot as fuck." She purred and crashed her lips against Regina's.

Panting, they pulled apart. "Well then, at least someone noticed." Regina smiled as she licked her lips.

"What! I can't imagine who wouldn't but I sure as hell noticed." Emma winked. Feeling butterflies again when Regina giggled. "Wanna tell me about who hasn't?"

"I don't want to spoil the mood," Regina murmured as her eyes fell back to her fingers.

Both women were still turned in their seats, facing each other. Emma put two fingers underneath Regina's chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes. "It's not spoiling the mood." She said. "It's getting to know each other, not just the good parts." Moving her hand to the other woman's cheek and grazing her thumb sweetly back and forth across the soft skin.

"As you may guess, it was Robin, the 'jackass' from the concert," Regina said with a sigh, sitting back in her seat, eyes taking in other people walking about in the parking lot. The car wasn't even on yet. "He always wanted me to wear the kind of clothes that showed a little too much, if you know what I mean. A little too short, a little too much cleavage. That sort of thing." Regina spoke as she focused on her fingers on her lap, a frown on her face. "Put me on display for his friends as if I was his trophy.

Emma shook her head. Not really knowing how to reply, since all she wanted to do was punch the dude. "Honey," Emma started, putting her hand on top of the brunette's, noticing Regina glance at her from the corner of her eyes. "I say you should wear what you want to wear. And I promise I will always think that way."

A small cheerless smile played on Regina's lips.

"Babe," Emma called.

Regina looked up and finally made eye contact with Emma. "I think you're beautiful just the way you are. I think you are a wonderful person and a good human being. I like you just the way you are, with or without the money."

Regina turned her face more towards Emma's. Seeing the serious look in her eyes, knowing that she meant what she said.

"Regina?" Emma sighed, her heart racing like crazy.

"Yes?"

"It may be too soon. But one of us could have died." Emma leaned in closer very slowly, giving the brunette time to say 'no' if she wanted to. Regina didn't move away so Emma leaned in 'til their lips were brushing once again. "I think I might be falling for you." Emma whispered.

"I know we've only known each other for a week and a half but still..." Emma shrugged, swallowing hard as she felt like her heart was going to fly out of her chest. "You give me butterflies like no one else has ever done before-"

Then Emma was cut off by a pair of soft lips that bumped into hers. The kiss started out sweet and gentle, but soon the kiss became all teeth and tongue.

"Emma?" Regina gasped in between open wet kisses that they were still giving each other.

"Yeah?" Emma asked as she was now practically half sprawled on Regina's lap.

"I think I'm falling for you too," the brunette admitted. Not even bothering to stop kissing the blonde during her confession.

Smiling against the lips of the beautiful woman, Emma finally pulled back. "Let's go home, beautiful." She smiled, pressing another kiss to the woman's lips and settled back down in her own seat again.

Finally Regina started the car and they pulled out of the parking spot.

 **How about some love? Go ahead and click that button and comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

Concert 5

 **Hey guys,**

 **so please, please, let me know what you think! I get inspiration from your reviews!**

The women soon after entered a neighborhood filled with two-level complexes and single-family houses. A typical low to middle class community. Storybrooke was small but housed every income level, the separation sometimes as insignificant as an avenue divider full of trees splitting the have and the have-nots.

"Next light, go right," Emma directed, her hand casually resting on Regina's thigh.

Regina nodded and turned at the light. Although Emma's hand on her thigh was slipping more and more in between her thighs and was really distracting, Regina didn't say a word. Swallowing hard as Emma's hand shifted higher again as they drove over a pothole.

"Um, I think it's best that you park around the corner," Emma instructed as she pointed to her right. "Otherwise your car will probably get stolen. This particular street is not really super safe." Emma mumbled. "But around the corner there's an ex military dude who spends his day patrolling the block. He's a bit weird, like ptsd maybe, but he's cool."

Nodding and swallowing hard again, as Emma's hand snuck even higher between her legs, Regina parked the car around the corner. And sure enough, there was a man, dressed in fatigues, standing on the far end of the corner.

"Alright," Emma said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek before getting out of the car.

Regina took a deep breath; her thigh now cold where Emma's hand had been a second ago. Taking her purse, she got out of the car, locked it and walked towards Emma.

Smiling, they walked into the well-kept condo building, walked two floors up, and stopped in front of door number 22.

"Well, this is it," Emma whispered, nervously, smiling at Regina as she unlocked the door and opened it.

Emma didn't move so Regina stepped around the blonde and walked inside through the small hall.

Regina walked right into the living room. A tad small but nice area, it looked very cozy and welcoming. There was a tv and a couch, a dining table and an open kitchen connected to the living room. "It's wonderful, Emma" Regina smiled and turned around to face the blonde.

"Really?" Emma asked a bit nervously, closing the door behind her and walking inside "It isn't much." she said, with a kind of sad face. _'She must be just humoring me.'_ She thought.

"But you have Henry," Regina said and walked back to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist. "That's more than I have." She smiled. "I always dreamed about having a family." Leaning her head on Emma's shoulder as she felt two strong arms wrapping around her own waist.

Emma smiled and kissed the top of the brunette's head. "Isn't it kinda weird how it's all going right?" Emma asked, feeling the brunette nod against her chest. "I mean... We just met, and we already had to experience almost losing each other." Emma pondered, speaking softly.

"I know," Regina said back in the same soft voice. "It's weird, but it kind of makes me not want to leave you." Regina said.

Emma looked down and saw Regina biting her lips. "I feel the same way, you know".

Regina lifted her head up off Emma's shoulder and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

Emma seemed to always smile into their kisses, but how could she not? Pulling away, Emma got an idea. "How about..." She started and looked around. "We go on our date tonight?" She asked.

"Tonight?" Regina asked, feeling nervous all of the sudden. "But I don't have anything to wear... I, I didn't bring anything-" but she was cut off by soft lips pressing against her own.

"I can just cook, you know," Emma giggled as she pulled back from the short kiss. "We just have to go to the store and pick up some items, though." She said looking around the place, spotting the overly ripe bananas and knowing after so many days, she'd have to throw everything out of the fridge.

"Won't Henry be home soon?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, after school but I can ask him to stay with Ruby tonight."

"No, that's okay. He just got his mom back." Regina smiled. "Why don't we um..." She started thinking of a solution. "Cook together and then all three of us can have dinner?" She offered.

"But... Then it wouldn't be like a date, date." Emma said confused.

"No, I guess it won't be like a date, date." Regina agreed a bit sadly. Her arms fell from Emma's neck and she looked down her fingers again, deflated.

"Hey," Emma said, and put her fingers underneath Regina's chin again, and lifted her head to lock eyes. "No need to be sad, I think it's the best date idea ever." she said with a soft loving voice.

"Really?" Regina asked surprised.

"Yes, really," Emma said and kissed the brunette again. "You included my kid. That matters to me and shows me the kind of person you are. Like I said, best date idea!"

 **SQSQSQSQ**

"Okay, so what are we going to make?" Emma asked as they walked through the small but fully stocked grocery store down the block.

"I can make my famous lasagna," Regina suggested with a proud smile.

"I would be honored to have it," Emma smiled and took Regina's hand in her own as they walked through the store.

Smiling, they walked up and down the aisles in silence, Regina leading Emma through the store to get what she needed for her lasagna.

"Do you make this a lot?" Emma asked.

"I used to," Regina said with a sigh as she struggled to get something off of the top shelf, but she was too short.

"Why used to?" The blonde asked as she grabbed the oven-ready pasta Regina couldn't reach, and put it in the shopping basket.

"Robin didn't like it," she said with a sad smile. "He said it was shit." She laughed bitterly. "Claimed he's had better from some famous chef or something."

"Well, I'm sure he's wrong, famed or not," Emma declared as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist from behind, who was staring at the different jarred tomato sauces. She leaned her head on Regina's shoulder.

"I do hope so. Though I will admit, I'm taking a short cut by using a premade sauce." Regina said and turned her head a bit to place a quick kiss on Emma's lips. Pulling back smiling as she walked the get the next item on the list. "You'll have to taste the difference next time when I make it from scratch."

"How did you meet him anyways?" Emma asked as she put her hands inside her pockets. "If... You don't mind me asking. I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, 'cause I can see that it could be invasive-"

"Emma," Regina cut Emma off by stepping into her personal space. "It's okay. I don't mind you asking. But I'll give you the cliff notes since we're in public." She said with a small smile, wrapping her arm around Emma's so they were linked together as they continued walking.

"Well," Regina started with a sigh. "My mother introduced him to me five years ago. She saw him as a good looking, wealthy businessman who wanted to settle down and start a family." Regina explained. "At least, that's what he told her. I wanted that as well, I wasn't getting any younger." Regina laughed, but still looked serious. "And my mother knew that. So she set us up on a date and we had been together ever since, just not settling down." Regina sighed sadly.

"I'm really sorry about him being such an asshole to you," Emma said as she wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder, kissing her temple. "At least you weren't living with him, right? Made it a hell of lot easier to just kick his ass to the curb."

Regina nodded. "He got me on the pill from the very beginning, which should have been a huge warning sign. And when I stopped taking them because they were messing up my hormones, he just started using condoms." Regina said as she grabbed the cheese she needed for her dish, still maintaining one arm wrapped around the blonde.

"It was a miracle we got engaged at all," Regina laughed harshly. "It's not like he even did the whole bended knee thing. But then he slept with my sister _and_ best friend..." Regina mumbled. "He made me feel like it was my fault he did that!"

"That won't happen again, babe," Emma whispered against the dark hair. "I believe in monogamy, fidelity, whatever you want to call it. I promise I'm not a cheater."

"Emma," Regina stopped walking and turned around to face the blonde. "He has ways of seducing you, ways to get you into his bed. I'm pretty sure when he finds out about us he'll try to sleep with you too." Regina uttered the last couple of words in a high pitched voice.

"Us?" Emma said with a hopeful smile. When Regina nodded with a hopeful smile on her own face, Emma wrapped her other arm around the brunette's other shoulder. "He knows. He already saw us kissing at the concert, remember?"

Regina's eyes opened wide once she was reminded.

"Besides, he can try but then he will have one major problem." Emma stated.

"And what might that be?" Regina asked with a grin.

"Trust me when I say he's got absolutely nothing that will make me sleep with him. He's not the one I want," Emma whispered and pressed her lips hard onto the brunette's. Hearing Regina gasp loudly, made Emma grin.

Regina struggled for breath as she was pushed against the fridge door. Strong female arms slipped around her waist and she felt the blonde's body being pushed into her own. Her body was on fire, more turned on than ever.

Emma heard a deep moan slip out of the brunette's mouth and she took advantage of that, pushing her tongue into the older woman's mouth, hearing another moan slip from Regina's mouth. Her hands slid up a slim body. _'God, I can't wait to touch her skin!'_

Regina's one hand was tangled in the long blonde locks; the other hand was holding the basket with all the food. Needing more of the blonde's body against her, Regina just _dropped_ the basket. She wrapped her other arm around Emma's waist, pulling the blonde's body more into her own.

Emma smiled and tried to step closer to Regina, but the laws of physics said she couldn't. So Emma arched into Regina's front, hearing another moan ripped from the brunette, making Emma moan too. Her hands started to roam other parts of the woman's body, her hand slipping into the brunette's shirt as she pushed her leg in between Regina's. Her other hand squeezed the brunette's plump firm ass. Both women moaned again at the heated feelings the women were giving each other.

"Hey" someone yelled from behind them. Both women almost jumped apart, breathing heavily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The older woman scolded. "Emma?" She asked like she was really expecting an explanation.

"Sorry, Granny," Emma said yet both women didn't move. "Guess we kinda got _um_...got carried away." Emma explained sheepishly as she moved her fingers over her lips to get Regina's red lipstick off her face.

"Yeah, yeah," Granny said, looking at the spilled groceries on the floor. "Guess you did." She winked and walked away again as fast as she came.

Smirking, Emma walked to the groceries that were spread over the floor. Grabbing the basket and placing the groceries in them.

From out of the corner of her eyes she saw Regina just standing there. Like she was in shock or something. When everything was back in, Emma left the basket on the floor, and walked to Regina.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, taking Regina's hands in her own. Scared she had done something wrong and not wanting to touch her more than that in case she didn't wanted to be touched at all. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong?" She asked, worried. _'Is she having regrets?'_

"No," Regina answered quickly. "No, you didn't do anything wrong" she whispered and took her hands out of Emma's and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist.

"Yes," Regina assured her, pressing a quick kiss on the woman's lips. "It's just…no one has made me feel like this in a long time, if ever." She whispered as she brushed their noses together.

A smile slowly painted onto Emma's face, wrapping her arms a bit tighter around the brunette's waist. "Well, that's a good thing, right?" She asked as she brushed her lips over Regina's.

"Yes," Regina answered as a second later, she felt the soft pink thin lips were pressing on her own. Smiling Regina pulled back. "Come on, let's go. These ingredients aren't going to cook themselves."

Laughing, Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder, kissing her cheek as they walked to the cashier.

"Got everything you want?" Granny asked as she took the groceries out of the basket.

"Almost," Emma smirked as she pressed a kiss to Regina's temple.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, "May be you already do," she whispered pressing a quick kiss to Emma's lips.

 **Click that button and comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Concert**

 **Chapter 6**

 **This chapter is now rated M... just saying, stories take you where ever they want to go...**

"Alright," Emma said as she watched Regina put down the bag with the groceries on the counter in the kitchen. The woman had insisted on carrying it, citing her recent brush with death. _'As if.'_ Emma internally scoffed.

"Where do we start?"

"Well, first we take all the ingredients out of the bag," Regina sassed.

"No shit, smartass," Emma laughed, taking the groceries out of the bag and spreading them out on the counter.

Regina walked over to Emma and stood next to her, their shoulders brushing together. "You can start by cutting the onions and some garlic." Regina said. "And I'll mix the ground sausage and beef together."

"Alright," Emma agreed and took out a knife for herself and a bowl for the brunette.

Shoulder to shoulder they prepared the lasagna. Time ticked by and the two women worked in silence for the most part with just an instruction or two here and there. It was a comfortable quiet, mixed in with the sounds of cutting and mixing.

"I have a question," Regina said, a bit unsurely, after awhile.

"Go for it," Emma encouraged.

"It might be too personal..."

Emma just gazed at the brunette with a trusting look on her face, "It's okay," Emma smiled.

"What about... I mean..." Regina struggled to find the right words. She sighed in frustration.

"Just ask me," Emma prompted.

Regina sighed again as she browned the meat, mindlessly moving the wooden spoon. "What about Henry's father? Henry hasn't mentioned him. Is he in the picture?" She asked, not looking at Emma, but focusing on mixing in the rest of the ingredients to the pan on the stove.

"He isn't around, never has been," Emma answered easily. "I was 18 when I got pregnant. I was a runaway and a rebel." Emma joked.

Regina said nothing, just looked at the blonde with a soft smile.

"Soon after I ran away, I met Neal. He was 23, had a car, good looking and all that bullshit." Emma went on as she now mixed the ricotta cheese and egg together. "We used to have the best times ever." She smiled at the memories.

Regina stepped towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, just like Emma had done in the store. She put her chin on Emma's shoulder as she pressed a sweet kiss to her neck.

Emma smiled, turning her head a bit to press a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. Smiling, she turned back to the food. "However, I ended up in a very dark place because of him soon after I had told him I was having his child." Emma said softly. "He left me when I was three months pregnant. Told me I was an immature piece of shit and the baby was probably someone else's." Emma sighed.

Regina laid her head onto Emma's shoulder, saying nothing to interrupt, but still wanting to show support. Turning around, she finished the meat and transferred it over to within Emma's reach.

"Then I was suddenly alone. I got really depressed and being pregnant at 18 didn't really help." Emma said as she started layering the lasagna. "I applied for financial help from a state program. They had me go to a group intervention therapy thing because they thought I would be a danger to my child." Emma scoffed. "Idiots." She mumbled.

Regina smiled sweetly, taking the panned lasagna off the counter, putting it in the oven and setting the timer.

The hard part over, Emma grabbed a bottle of wine and waved it while tilting her head to the side at her fellow chef. Regina nodded. Emma took two wine glasses out and filled them with wine and handed one to Regina.

"I met Ruby at one of the group sessions. She was there because of the death of her boyfriend." Emma smiled. "She has been my only true friend since then. You know Granny from the grocery store?" Emma asked, looking at Regina to see if she remembered the old woman.

"Yes the lady that-" Regina cut herself off, not wanting to cut short Emma's story.

Emma laughed, "Yes, that's Granny." Smiling, Emma continued her story. "Well, Ruby and Granny are the two people that took care of me and helped me get through that time." She said and took a sip of her wine. "Granny is Ruby's grandma. I stayed with them for awhile when I had Henry. And now we're here." She shrugged.

Pensive, Regina took a sip of her own wine. Feeling Emma's hand tangle with her own and pulling her to the red microfiber couch.

Emma sat down in the corner, putting her feet up across the length. Setting her wine glass down on the small coffee table, she pulled Regina to lie down in between her legs.

Regina set her glass down next to Emma's and crawled on the couch in between the blonde's legs. She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, as much as it was possible, kissing the pink lips before she laid her head on her chest.

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's torso and kissed the top of her head. She exhaled in contentment.

"How did you become a firefighter?" Regina asked as she scooted up a bit more to fit her head in the crook of Emma's neck.

Emma smiled and kissed Regina's forehead. "When Henry was five, the apartment I lived in caught on fire. I was making minimum wage so I could only afford to live in a condemned building. So of course, that meant no sprinklers, no smoke detectors, etc. We were asleep so we didn't notice until the smoke had already completely filled our apartment." Emma recounted. "Neighbors tried to get everyone out. It was horrible. Turned out, a wall had burst into flames 'cause it had been patched up incorrectly and was made of cheap flammable wood.

"Anyway, I don't know how, but Henry and I got separated. But I wasn't going to leave him and depend on someone else to find and rescue him." She held the brunette a little tighter, reliving the terror and fear of calling out for her son. "A firefighter saved him, and me. I was hysterical, frantic, and then suddenly, there was my son, safely in the arms of this firefighter who at the time seemed like he was larger than life." She felt the soft lips of the other woman press a comforting kiss to her neck for a moment. Smiling, Emma turned her head to face Regina.

"That's when I decided to change things around. David kind of took me under his wing once he realized I was serious." Emma smiled and pressed a long loving kiss to the older woman's lips. "I want to help people like David helped me and my son."

"I think it's wonderful what you do, Emma," Regina smiled and kissed her again, laying her head back in the crook of the blonde's neck. "David." Regina said. "He was the one that carried me out of the building."

"Yeah, he's a pretty awesome guy," Emma smirked. "His wife, Mary Margaret used to babysit Henry when he was younger."

"That's sweet," Regina hummed.

"Yeah," Emma smiled, feeling her eyes getting tired but trying to stay awake. "Stay here tonight." Emma mumbled.

Regina lifted her head from Emma's neck and looked confused.

"To sleep," Emma smirked as her hands moved a little lower to lightly pat Regina's ass. "I have a 12 year old son." she grinned.

Laughing Regina dropped her head back and snuggled into Emma's neck. "I need to get some clothes from home, then." She said as she pressed a firm kiss to the blonde's jaw.

"I think we have time for that," Emma said, a tiny moan slipping from her mouth as Regina started to nibble on her jaw. She squeezed the woman's ass in reflex.

Inspired, Regina turned and dropped her knees on either side of Emma's legs. Her hands supported her upper body as she placed them next to Emma's head.

A loud moan came from Emma as Regina started to suck on her pulse point. She squeezed her ass hard and pushed up her hips to grind into the other woman.

Regina gasped, followed by a moan. "Oh!" Was the only thing that came out. She arched her hips down hard again into Emma when she felt her breasts deliciously squeezed, a tingling brush against her nipples. The feelings from the previous hour, when Emma had pushed her against the glass door in the grocery store, all came back tenfold. And with the blonde now touching her, she felt her blood starting to boil again, fast, melting under strong hands.

Emma's hand started to wander around, up and down the brunette's back, squeezing her ass hard again at just the right moment whenever Regina ground into her. Making Regina moan louder and louder. To up the ante, she shifted her own leg to get in between Regina's, changing the focus and now grinding more forcefully. Turning her head to suck, bite and lick the brunette's neck. Teeth scraping the tender skin.

"Oh god," vibrated low in Regina's throat. The two women started grinding at a steady pace, harder, with more force every time. "Emma." She whispered moaning, "Yes!" As she welcomed the pressure, the building passion.

" _Hmm_ ," Emma moaned, "Oh god, yes," she whimpered as the friction almost got her to the edge as well, hooking the other leg around the thrusting brunette. The feeling so good she didn't want it to end.

"Oh god, Emma," Regina grunted as her hips started to buck uncontrollably, wishing they were touching skin to skin. The couch thumped from the force, though no one noticed. "God, touch me." She demanded loudly as she let her head fall down onto Emma's chest, lips seeking flesh. "I need you, Emma, God." She hummed. Biting her lip from almost screaming out when she felt the woman below her slip a hand between them, obscuring the sound of the zipper opening.

Emma unbuttoned Regina's pants in no time, slipping her hand inside. Her mouth trailed down to her collarbone. Hearing Regina's muffled cry of her name when she gently touched her through her lace panties. Panties that were for sure ruined when Emma rubbed her harder on the brunette's core, through them.

" _Ahha_ yes," Regina moaned loudly, biting down on Emma's shoulder. Her were hips bucking harder and faster, pleasure pulsing through her. "Emma." It was a primal plea. "Please." She begged, needing more stimulation. It had been so long since she had felt that kind of sensation, it was overwhelming. She was so ready to lose control. Breathing became harder to do at that point.

In bliss herself, Emma expertly slipped her hand inside Regina's panties. Her other hand held a firm grip on the brunette's ass. Emma groaned in satisfaction as her fingers slid easily through the wetness. Her fingers sliding up and down the woman's clit as she pushed harder to add more pressure.

Regina pushed her knees up so Emma had more space for her hand. Almost crying when Emma teased her some more by slowly rubbing her bundle of nerves. "Oh god, Emma, please." She rasped, begging.

Smirking, Emma pressed a kiss on Regina's cheek. "Look at me." She commanded. When Regina turned her face and her head was above hers, she pushed two fingers, without warning, into Regina's entrance.

A silent cry came from Regina's mouth as Emma slid her fingers inside her.

Emma smirked as she assaulted Regina's lips. The kiss was sloppy with tongues and teeth crashing together, tearing at her defenses. Pumping her fingers at a steady pace, curling her fingers every time. Moving relentlessly, stroking her inner walls.

Somehow, Regina turned into a moaning machine. That had never happened before, so that was new to her too. Her hips moved harder and faster with every thrust. Knowing she didn't need much more for her to be pushed over the edge. Still kissing the blonde with open-mouth wet kisses, she whimpered, "Emma…oh." She swallowed hard. "I'm gonna, oh yes, there, I'm gonna…cum!" She moaned, and gasped. Trying to open her eyes as much as she could, but they were shut tight.

"Oh yes," Emma whimpered, feeling her own panties saturated by the wetness that was dripping from her own core. "Cum for me, baby." She encouraged as they kept kissing.

That was it for Regina, she arched as she unraveled, muscles tensing, cumming harder than she had in a long time. "Emmaaaa!" She cried out, her eyes closed and her hips out of control.

Emma slowly slowed her pace and let Regina ride out her orgasm. When the brunette relaxed again, she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. " _Hmmm_." She hummed, "God, you taste like heaven." She whispered, kissing the other woman again but sweetly this time.

Moaning as Regina tasted herself on the blonde's mouth. Her breathing still heavy and her legs still shaking a bit. She collapsed on top of Emma.

When Regina's breathing was back to normal, she lifted her head and kissed Emma like there was only now. The kiss was sweet and soft and very loving.

Hearing a key being shoved into the door and the door being pushed open, the two women pulled apart.

"Mom?" A boy's voice called out.

Regina buttoned up her pants in no time and Emma tried to pull her hair into a ponytail to cover up her 'sex hairdo'. " _Um_ , yeah." Emma said. Thanking God they hadn't gotten naked.

"Hi," the boy said as he walked over to the couch. "Hi, Gina." He smiled as he put his school bag down.

"Hello, Henry," Regina greeted and got up to hug the small boy.

" _Um_ , guess you kinda met already..." Emma sorta asked.

"Yeah," Henry said as he sat down in the chair next to the couch. "When you were on the edge of dying."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I wasn't dying."

Henry scoffed. Then his face turned kind of weird and Emma hoped to god, that he didn't smell the sex in the air.

"What do I smell?" He asked with a confused face.

"We made lasagna," Regina quickly jumped in.

"Oh really?" Henry asked excitedly, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Smiling, Emma put her arms around the brunette's waist and let out a sigh of relief and sexual frustration. She leaned in, wanting to kiss the woman's cheek, but Regina turned her head and their lips were pressed together instead.

Both women laughed as they were surprised by the kiss.

Feeling Regina's hand on her cheek, Emma kissed her a bit longer. They heard the timer go off; telling them the food was ready.

"Who cooked this? It smells awesome!" Henry bellowed.

"You ready for a family dinner date?" Emma asked with a smile against Regina's lips.

"With you? Always." Regina smiled, pressing another quick kiss to the blonde's mouth.

 **Please review! Don't be shy, click that button and comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Concert**

 **Chapter 7**

Hand in hand, the women walked over to the kitchen. Emma's heart filled with affection for her son. Henry had the oven door open, peering in, hands covered in oven mitts. Her kid was growing up. A moment later, Regina let go of her hand.

"Careful dear, it will be hot," Regina warned when she got close to the boy, as Henry struggled to get the lasagna out of the oven.

Henry nodded and with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, he got it out of the oven, putting the pan of hot food on the dining table.

Regina refilled their wine glasses and then poured some apple juice for Henry.

Emma watched, loving how comfortable Regina looked as she moved about doing something as simple as serving drinks. "Alright," Emma said as she divided the food into six sections and put good-sized pieces onto three plates. They all took a seat at the table once she was done.

Henry started eating as soon as his food was in front of him. "Oh my god!" Henry yelled, "This is really good." He smiled with his mouth full and pointed at his food.

Regina shyly smiled, "Thank you."

"Yes, this _is_ really good," Emma agreed as she swallowed the food in her mouth, leaning over and rewarding Regina with a kiss.

Smiling, Regina kissed Emma back, "Thank you dear," she whispered against her lips, pressing another kiss back.

"You guys were totally making out before I walked in, weren't you?" Henry asked while he shoved in another mouthful of food, a string of cheese dangling down his chin.

"Henry!" Emma yelled, seeing Regina staring at the 12 year old in horror.

"What?" Henry asked, not knowing what he did wrong. "It's true, right? I mean, you two just totally kissed in front of me right now."

"Oh my god," Emma said, dropping her fork and placing her head in her hands. She thought he hadn't notice their disheveled state. She knew they both had had their clothes on but in disarray, red flushed skin, and messy hair.

"What?" Henry asked again. "You guys are like dating and Regina has never even left your side." He grinned as he shoved another bite of food in his mouth. "This is really good." He repeated, oblivious to their mortification.

Both women said nothing. Regina just looked at the pre-teen with her mouth ajar. And Emma sat with her head in her hands, mumbling to herself.

Emma sighed, "Speaking of that," Emma said looking at Regina who still looked pale like she had seen a ghost. "Maybe that means she'll be here more often." Emma said as she took Regina's hand in her own. "What do you think about that, kid?"

Swallowing hard Regina turned to look at Emma, nodding her confirmation. "Don't forget I need to get some stuff from my place." She reminded, not really having her attention back to the conversation. She was appalled and still trying to wrap her mind around the boy that apparently knew they had been 'making out'. She tried not to think about him almost catching them having sex.

"I'm okay with it, Mom. Can I go to the library after dinner?" Henry asked with his mouth packed with food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full dear, it's not attractive," Regina admonished, as she picked up her fork and started to eat again.

Smiling, Emma's hand still linked with Regina's on top of the table, she started to eat again, too. "Are you going to study for your test?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Grace is coming too," He grinned.

Emma smirked. "Are you going to make out with her?" Ending up with an evil grin.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, watching her with wide eyes.

Emma pretended to think. "What's the phrase kids use? Hmmm? "Oh yeah, are you going to tongue kiss her?" Emma smirked. "Have you practiced on your pillow?"

"I'm 12!" Henry said with an 'are you kidding me' look on his face.

"Yeah, but maybe you got game, kid." Emma grinned as she took another bite of her lasagna.

"We're just gonna study," Henry said rolling his eyes.

" _Uh hmm,_ " Emma hummed.

"Mom! Oh my god! What is wrong with you?" Henry yelled, turning beet red, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emma said, looking like she had done nothing wrong. "Does it bug you when I talk about you making out with someone, Henry?" She asked.

"Oh my god," Henry said as he put his fork down with a bit of force. "I'm not talking about this."

"Then don't talk about what we were doing." Emma said with a serious face.

"Jeez, Ma," he said and stood up. "You could have just told me not to talk about it." He said with an irritated face.

Emma and Regina just look at the boy, both with a raised eyebrow. "I was trying to teach you a lesson, kid, about respecting adults.

"Oh god," Henry sighed as he walked away. "I will never tell you when I get a girlfriend." He mumbled as he walked to his room and closed the door.

Emma grinned and started eating the last of her food, seeing Regina look at her from the corner of her eyes.

"I think it's time to go to my house and get some clothes," Regina said as she let go of Emma's hand and got up.

"Um..." Emma swallowed her food, looking at Regina a bit surprised at the sudden change. With a sigh Emma put her fork down again, feeling her heart sink. "I just totally fucked it up, didn't I?" She asked softly, putting her head in her hands again.

"What?" Regina froze on the spot, in the kitchen.

"It's okay," Emma said as she took a deep breath. ' _How can you feel so deeply for someone you know for just two and half weeks? Good question. Then why does it feel like my heart is being ripped out._ ' "I… _um_ , I understand." Emma murmured while nodding.

Standing up, she walked to her room, closing the door behind her. Emma crawled onto her bed, and got under the covers. A couple of tears already falling down her cheek.

Regina stood there in the empty kitchen, stuck to the ground.

"She cares a lot about you," Henry's voice came from Regina's right.

Turning her head she saw the almost teenager standing there.

"If you intend to just play around with her, you can leave. Now." Henry said dead serious. "If you intend to stick around." He said, "Her room is the one on the left." Henry pointed out. Grabbing his backpack from the ground, he walked out the door, making sure he left the sticky note saying he had left, clearly visible on the table.

 **Please review! Don't be shy, click that button and comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hey guys,**

 **so this is gonna be the last chapter. It's short…but I hadn't even planned for the story to turn out this way… so yeah. I hope you like this short but lovely ending, trust me, it wasn't rushed or anything. But after thinking about this story during the weekend, I came to the thought that I have no further plan for this story to continue, so this will be the ending. Love ya.**

Emma had the sheets covering her body. Her head sinking deep into her pillow as her tears fell silently onto it.

Emma heard two voices softly talking in the other room and then a door shutting closed with a distant 'bang'.

A loud sob left Emma's mouth. _'She's gone,'_ Emma thought. More tears fell and her breathing became unsteady, crying for a couple of minutes before trying to steady her breathing. _'And it's my fault!'_

She heard the door to her room open. _'Dammit, Henry, just leave me alone for a while,'_ Emma thought. _'Wasn't he supposed to be going to the library?'_

The door to the bedroom closed softly and she heard quiet footsteps walking towards her. "Not now, Henry." Emma said softly.

The footsteps stopped when they were next to the bed. The next thing Emma felt, were the sheets moving and a body getting into the bed, moving close to her, and putting the blanket back over Emma's body.

"Henry," Emma said with a sigh. "I know you're trying to help, but-" Emma was cut off by two soft lips pressed against the back of her neck. Turning around under the cover, she looked at the person next to her.

Regina. Lying next to the blonde, her body also covered by the big blue sheets. Emma saw a tear roll over the brunette's cheek.

Emma placed her right hand on Regina's cheek and with her thumb, she brushed away her tears.

Regina smiled softly and brushed Emma's tears away with her own. Leaning in, she softly kissed the blonde. "I don't want to leave you, Emma." She whispered against the pink lips, kissing them again.

"You don't?" Emma asked surprised as she kissed the brunette back. "But I fucked up." Emma stated as a tears rolled down her cheek again.

"You didn't fuck up," Regina said. "I'm just not used to people... I mean, a young boy asking about my romantic life." She smiled softly, slipping her arms around the blonde's waist and crawling closer to her, leaning her forehead against Emma's.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered, wrapping her own arm around Regina's waist.

"Don't be sorry," Regina whispered back, "I just need to get used being around a child. I'm sure this won't be the last time he teases us." She grinned, kissing Emma's lips again. "Besides, I can totally get used to this." She smirked and tried to cuddle closer into Emma.

"Yeah," Emma grinned, "Me too". With a lazy smile on her face, Emma placed the brunette to lay half on top of her.

Regina took the covers and pushed them down so they were not covering their heads anymore. Tangling their legs together, Regina buried her head in the crook of Emma's neck again. Feeling Emma's strong arms wrapping around her waist.

Placing a sweet kiss on the brunette's neck. "Sorry I freaked out." Emma said.

"No need to apologize, dear," Regina said as she sat up and straddled the blonde's waist. "I would have done the same thing, I believe." She said with a soft smile.

"Really?" Emma asked with a smile of her own. Sitting up with Regina in her lap, her arms tightly around the woman's hips to keep her close.

Regina nodded with a smile, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and pressing a loving kiss to her lips.

Emma kissed back, smiling as she lay back down and took Regina with her. And flipped them over.

Laughing, Regina held onto Emma's neck. "What are you doing?" She giggled as she kissed Emma again.

"Well," Emma laughed as she kissed the brunette back. "I wanted to do this..." Emma grinned as she moved her hand and popped the button of Regina's pants. "But then Henry walked in." She smirked as she started kissing the woman's neck.

Regina gasped as Emma grinned into her. "Oh god." She moaned. "Again?" She asked nervously.

"Only if you want to," Emma said seriously and stopped her movements.

Regina looked at Emma, swallowing hard. "I want to." She whispered.

"I hear a 'but' coming," Emma said and fell back down on the bed next to Regina, on her back.

"No! It's just that…" Regina started, looking at the blonde next to her. "I haven't felt this in so long Emma." She said with a sigh. "The feeling is just kind of overwhelming, that's all."

"We don't have to do this now, you know," Emma said with a soft smile on her face. "We can just, _um_... I don't know. Oh! You need to get clothes... If you still want to." Emma questioned.

"Yes, I still want to get my clothes. And maybe a toothbrush." Regina smirked. "I don't want to leave, Emma." She said with a serious face.

"I don't want you to leave," Emma whispered, leaning over and kissing the plump lips.

"I care about you a lot!" Regina smiled as she kissed the blonde back.

"I care about you more," Emma joked as she cuddled up against the brunette.

Giving each other another kiss before they both fell asleep, in the same bed, cuddled up against each other.

 **SQSQSQSQ**

"Mom, I swear I'll be fine. I have everything I could possible need and more. I'm sure I'll be the envy of all the other NYU freshmen in Hayden Hall."

Regina sniffed, unable to stop crying. That once little boy who grew to love her and then surprised her six months later by telling her she was his mother too, was now almost all grown up.

"Don't be fresh with your mother, kid. Don't forget she's the one that got you into your fancy dorm."

Henry rolled his eyes playfully. "I know ma."

But he stepped up to the brunette and hugged her tight. "I'm gonna miss you, Mom."

Regina was so emotional she could only nod her head.

Henry then turned to Emma and hugged her too. She too was crying but was trying to keep it together. Someone had to and it certainly wasn't going to be her wife.

Henry then dropped down and hugged his four year old sister. "You be good, Munchkin. Don't give your mothers any trouble."

"You'll come to see me soon, won't you Henry?"

"Absolutely. Let's pinky swear it." He said and held out his finger.

A tiny pinky wrapped around his. "Promise?"

The freshman nodded. "Promise."

 **FIN**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review** **! Don't be shy, click that button and comment.**

 **I love going to sleep with a smile. Thank you!**


End file.
